The House of Hades
by number1percyjacksonannabethfan
Summary: I can't wait for the house of hades to come out so here's my idea of how it could go DISCLAIMER: all rights to Percy Jackson goes to Rick riodian
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

ANNABETH

As Annabeth fell she thought of Percy's words. _We are staying together,_ he had said_ Your not getting away from me, never again. _He looked handsome and brave. He squeezed her hand, let go of his tiny ledge and sent them spiralling into darkness.

Now they were still falling hand in hand but he was beneath her due to his weight. She saw a rock fall and hit Percy's head. She felt his grip slacken.

"Percy!" Annabeth yelled. Panic started to build up inside of her, but she tightened her grip. She would **NOT** lose him. Another rock fell and hit her arm, but she didn't let go of Percy, she kept her grip.

Just as it seemed they would never stop falling, they slammed into the ground. The impact made their hands break apart. Annabeth had managed to land on her side to avoid a hit to her ankle, but it still hurt.

It took her a minute to recover but she seemed to be all right. Everywhere hurt but she didn't break any more bones. Her ankle didn't hurt as much, she could feel it mending, but it wasn't near perfect.

She crawled her way through the dark searching for Percy. He couldn't have landed that far away from her, could he? This was tartarus….

Finally she found him and almost wish she didn't. He was lying motionless on the ground. When she checked over him for injuries, she found he must have had a few broken ribs and his hair was soaked in blood with a nice crater in his head from the rock.

"Come on Percy," she muttered, " Don't die on me." She couldn't bear it if he died, even though she knew the truth, without ambrosia or nectar there was no way Percy could live, even now she could feel his life slipping away. _No don't think like that he will live,_ she thought to herself.

She checked his pockets, hoping to find some ambrosia, but all she found was Percy's sword in pen form. She took it out and uncapped it. It provided a dim light from it's glow. She lost her own knife, so this way they had light and a weapon.

Percy looked worse then she'd realized. His skin was deathly pale, his face streaked with blood and brusies. It was clear she needed ambrosia now.

Just then she saw something move in the shadows near the wall. She stood up to take a look and see what it was. She was almost there when she heard a noise behind her. _Percy's back there, _she thought. Her mind was screaming at her for being so stupid.

She swung the sword around, to find percy untouched, _Thank the gods, _she thought. Then she realized something was different. A box sat beside Percy.

Cautiously, she walked forwards and using the point of riptide opened the box. Inside was a baggie full of ambrosia and a canteen of nectar and one of water… or poison. Either way the box told her one thing…

They weren't alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

ANNABETH

Annabeth didn't know whether or not to give percy the ambrosia. It could be a trap. She looked again at how pale he was, If she didn't make a decision in about a minute, so she did the natural thing she thought.

_If I don't give Percy the ambrosia, he will die, but if I do and it turns out to be a trap, he will also die, _She thought,_ But… if someone is actually trying to help us it could actually help him and he'd live…_

With those facts, she decided. There was only one way he would live and that's if the ambrosia was real. If she didn't give it to him he would die, so if it turns out to be a trap his life wouldn't end just because of the ambrosia.

She carefully took the ambrosia and placed some beside her. She took out the canteen, which appeared to be filled with nectar and trickled some into Percy's mouth. She waited a few minutes (or at least that's what it felt like, you never know in tartarus.) and finally, Percy began to stir.

A flare of hope went up inside of her, Percy might live, it was really nectar. She put a little bit more nectar in his mouth, and soon enough his eyes flew open.

" Wise Girl," Percy said.

"Yes," Annabeth replied.

" Don't ever fall of a cliff into tartarus again!"

They both started laughing. Finally, she couldn't help herself, she bent down and kissed Percy, a full out kiss. She poured all her emotion out of her, the anger and the happiness, the sadness and the hope. She forgot they were in tartarus, it was just her and Percy, together, alone and alive.

"I love you," Annabeth whispered in his ear when they pulled apart.

"I love you, too," he said back. They kissed once more, then Annabeth couldn't wait any longer.

"Percy?" she asked quietly.

"Yes," he stated back.

"I can't shake the feeling something is wrong, if we really are in tartarus, who would have given us the ambrosia, no monster would want to help us… so who did,"

"Honestly I've been thinking the same thing. It is strange that out of all places someone helps us out," he glanced around as if he sensed something was watching them from the shadows, "I don't think we should get our hopes up for more help, for all we know Gaea is toying with us, she does want us alive to be sacrifices for her… So whoever gave us the ambrosia, I am not sure I want to meet him, or it."

"I'm just happy he or it saved your life," Annabeth said.

"Yeah, me too" Percy took a square of ambrosia and put it in his mouth. In a few hours, he might be able to move. But with one sword, that wasn't Annabeth's best weapon. They might not have that long, they needed another miracle…

"He or It" said a voice that Annabeth didn't recognize.

" Who are you?" She yelled back.

" Neither He or It," the voice said back. A figure stepped out of the shadows. " How do you fell about Her."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

JASON

Jason couldn't believe it, Percy and Annabeth had fallen into tartarus and then Nico claimed **Percy** was the most powerful demigod he knew, He did know Jason right. As much as it annoyed Jason he had to admit he did think Percy was more powerful than him…

Either way he still remained puzzled by what happened. Percy had chosen to go with Annabeth to tartarus instead of pulling himself up and letting Annabeth fall. Percy was unlike any other demigod he'd ever known. He was always there for a friend, willing to sacrifice himself to save anyone, even a stranger… or an enemy. Percy was brave and bold, and Honestly, Jason wished he could be more like Percy than himself.

The mood aboard the _Argo II _was depressing.. except for Leo. He'd seem to think that it was his fault, but that seemed to make him more determined. Nico also was as depressed as everyone else. He firmly believe if anyone could survive tartarus and close the doors of death, it was Percy and Annabeth.

Frank and Hazel spent most of their time apart from the group. Jason wondered why, until he realized they, out of everyone left, had been closest to Percy… besides from maybe Nico.

They were off to Greece now, towards Ephius were they would find the house of hades, where they would, Hopefully, meet percy and annabeth, to close the doors of death from both sides. No one wanted to talk about it but they all knew that, unless they found a loop hole, at least one person would be staying in tartarus.

Just then, Piper came running up the stairs, looking depressed, Annabeth was one of her best friends after all.

"Just got an iris-message from Chiron. He wants us to call a meeting and call him back, something about Grover…" She said quickly.

"On it," he said back.

Ten minutes later everyone was assembled around the dinner table and facing a message to camp half-blood.

"Heros," Chiron said glumly, "I need to know what has happened"

So they told him, Everything, the events at the roman camp, the eidions, the visit to the aquarium, the roman camp attack in Charleston, shrimpzilla, meeting Hercules, arriving in Rome, Annabeth going off on her own, Leo, Frank and Hazel's mission, the nine nymphs who almost made Jason, Piper and Percy drown in their poison water, the battle with the twin giants, and finally going to rescue Annabeth. They took turns telling the parts due to who could best tell them, so they all got a chance to speak.

"And where is Annabeth and Percy?" Chiron asked as if he already knew the answer.

"They fell into the pit when Arachne pulled some of the threads of silk down, one was connected to Annabeth's ankle, she fell and Percy, He chose to go along with her." Nico said.

"So it was true,"

"what was?" Piper asked.

"Grover had a dream through his empathy link with Percy… He say Percy lying motionless and Annabeth with Percy's sword pointing at something…" Chiron said, " This morning he came running in saying Percy was on the verge of death…"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 JASON

Jason couldn't believe what he was hearing. Percy was already on the verge of death... How is that possible? He wondered what was really happening right now...

"Thank you Chiron and watch out for the roman camp, they can be nasty when it comes to war," Jason said quickly. He cut the connection and looked at his friends, Hazel was crying and Frank was comforting her, clearly trying to hold back tears himself, Leo had his head hung and was fiddling with spare parts from his tool belt and Piper was muttering something about Annabeth being poor and that it was bad... with lots of sympathy.

"He isn't dead yet," Nico said.

"Yeah with Annabeth there I'm sure the will be fine, we've all seen them fight, but right now all we can do to help them is get to are side of the doors the same time they get to the tartarus end," Jason continued, "Nico, you'll show us the way."

"Yeah after all, I promised Percy," Nico said

They all then ate their dinner in silence and then split up to do whatever they had or wanted to do. Jason went up to his cabin to think. He got the highest cabin on the ship, probably because of his dad Jupiter, or Zeus or whatever, this stuff still gave him a headache.

He walked in. What was he going to do, he hated to admit it but he need Percy there, He always seem to keep things cool, even in really bad situstions.

"He's still alive you know," said a voice behind him. He turned and found himself staring at the face of hera.

"Hera," he said

"What No! Nemisis, you must seriously hate Hera," Nemisis said.

"She stole my memories," He said.

"Makes sense, But anyway He's alive, He has Annabeth and has found A-another friend who will be extremely helpful to him... He will have some goodluck, he wasn't supposed to fall to Tartarus, Percy is Interesting, He is the first-"

"The first of what,"

"The first to defy the fates," She gave Jason a cruel smile and disappeared.


	5. VERY VERY VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Hello Everyone**

**I Know you all want another chapter but I need your choice...**

**Which one Should Be in tartarus with percy and annabeth?**

**Andromeda( Perseus' Wife from the greek myths)**

**OR**

**Atlanta(The female greek hero)**

**And Should Percy be Perseus' soul reborn**

**Tell me Which girl you think And Yes Or No to Percy being a soul Reborn...**

**Hopefully I'll be able to update tommorow but only if you get your opinions in...**

**Best Wishes And REVIEW**

**number1percyjacksonannabethf an**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey so here's the next chapter**

**DISCLAIMER: All rights go to rick riodan**

Chapter 5 ANNABETH

The figure that stepped out of the shadows was wearing a light pink t-shirt with a light grey windbreaker. She had a set of jogging pants on. She had brown hair with stunning blue eyes. She had a sword sheathed at her sides and cuts, scars, dirt, and bruises all over her body.

"Do you just assume everyone is a he or an it, _Perseus, _your sitting beside Annabeth, you've fought Medusa and your fighting Gaea. Not everyone is a he or an it..." The girl spat at Percy. The way she said his real name sounded as if it meant something to her.

"Okay sorry, what's your name, what do you want and why did you heal me?" Percy asked her back.

"I WANT to get out of this place, I HEALED you because I want to get out of this place, and as for my name you don't need to know that yet. In the end I'm here to offer you help, I can lead you to the doors of death also I know my way around tartarus which you don't AND I know for a fact you need atleast 3 people and all I ask is that when we get there I go through the doors before you shut them..." She said getting straight to the point.

"Hows do we know we can trust you, when you won't even tell us your name... you know ours and we didn't even tell you, if you're really going to help us tell us your name so we are on the same level," Annabeth said. She didn't want them to make a poor choice that could cost them their lives.

"There is the problem you can't, you can't trust anyone in tartarus, but if you don't trust me you most likely get lost, or die... or both. Face it you don't have a chance without me, I will give you one night to think, if you decline my offer unfortunately I'll have to fight you, that is the other way I can get out..." She saw the confused look on Percy's face and sighed. _My boyfriend seriously lives up to his name... Seaweed Brain, _Annabeth thought to herself.

"Percy, she means fight us and bring us to Gaea for sacrifices... Gaea has obviously agreed to her," I said gesturing to the girl," freedom if she brought us to Gaea," I explained

"Yes but I'd prefer not to kill you, especially when one of your names is _Perseus_," The girl said. Gears Started to turn in Annabeth's head, the way she said Perseus, as if she knew him... Could this be... no it couldn't be... why would she be in tartarus... but it all adds up... we could trust her... but if the myths are accurate she can't really fight... Can she... she's not talked about very much in the myths... but if she can't fight we don't have to worry about trusting her cause Percy could beat her in a fight... But if she can... maybe I should talk to Percy, his idiotic brain can sometimes figure out the things that don't make sense...

"You two can stay here to sleep, I'll keep watch, I want my partners to be in great shape for tomorrow... Assuming you accept my offer, we will leave tomorrow as soon as you awake if you decline, as soon as the words escape your mouth I attack, chose well because the words you say could very well determine the fate of your quest," and with that statement she turned and walked away to the outskirts of the cave they were in.

Annabeth looked at Percy. "What do you think we should do?" She asked

"Honestly, I think she was right about two things for sure, we don't know our way around tartarus and this decision could affect the entire quest and world... who do you think she is?"

"I don't Know Percy for all we know she could be anyone from a modern normal demigod to Gaea herself. What should we do,"

"I say we go with her but don't trust her one of us will always keep watch as well and we don't trust her, if she does anything to try to get us killed we fight her... because she is right we need her,"

"We play it safe, good plan seaweed brain I didn't know you had it in you," Annabeth joked.

"You Know what I think I'll take that as a compliment," He leaned in and kissed my forehead, "Get some sleep wise girl, I'll take the first watch." She was going to Protest but she was too tired. She shut her eyes praying to every god she could think of that she could have a nice dream free sleep for once, but instead she was rewarded with nothing terrifying but extremely stange...

**So that's chapter 5. Hope you enjoyed, due to the options I gave you I think you can tell who the girl is... You can still vote on if you want Percy to be Perseus' soul reborn, though. Again hope you enjoyed and I'll try to update soon.**

**See ya,**

**Number1percyjacksonannabethf an**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

ANNABETH

The first thing Annabeth noticed was that everything was dark, it appeared to be night. She was looking at two figures whom were looking at each other as if arguing. One of them spoke in a masculine voice "You must go to the village, and get everyone one out. I will stay here and hold them off."

"I will not allow you to sacrifice yourself for me if your fighting I'm fighting with you!" said the second person. Annabeth recognized it from somewhere yet she couldn't remember where.

"Together I like that" said the first person. He drew his sword, in its light allowed annabeth to see his figure. Annabeth was right in that he was a guy, but what scared her was how much he reminded her of Percy. The figure beside him was a girl who Annabeth felt like she should know but she couldn't place her. The girl drew her sword as well. The held each others hands tight. Just before Annabeth's dream changed they were attacked.

The scene shifted now annabeth was looking at a crowd of people with their heads bowed. A man stood up in front of the crowd behind to burial shrouds. One was electric blue embroided with lightning bolts and swords, and the other was gold with a crown and swords embroided on it. The man spoke "Today we gather to mourn the death of Perseus and Andromeda, who died protecting our village once again. We will be forever indebted to them, now we shall burn their shrouds so they may live forever more in Elysium," and with that both shrouds were light.

The dream changed once more it was the other 5 and Nico standing by what seemed to be the doors of death. They were all battling one person who looked almost identical to the person from the first dream she had. The person stabbed Nico and Hazel withdrew from the fight and rushed to his side. The man then managed to disarm everyone but Jason. He and Jason faced off for what felt like hours, then Jason was disarmed. He had his sword at Jason throat when all of a sudden a voice came booming out of nowhere "PUT THE SWORD DOWN"

The man turned while swinging his sword only to find it crossed with two others. The people the swords belonged to were still on the other side of the doors of death.

"You want help with this fight," one of the sword holders asked, Annabeth recognized this as her own voice.

"No go help Andra," the second said, this was obviously Percy. _who is andra?_ Annabeth thought.

"Kay" And one of the swords withdrew.

"Who are you?" the man asked Percy.

"I am Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon, saviour of Olympus, involved in the two great prophecies, and I will be your down fall Perseus." and Percy stepped through the door and the two started to battle.

** Hey guys thank you for your continuous support, thank you for reviewing, thank you for following and favoriting me, just thank you I love you all! Anyways for the Percy being a reborn soul vote it was an extremely tight vote but I think I have the Answer I hope you all enjoy how the story will turn out and if you have any suggestions, just PM me or tell me in a review, also if you haven't figured it out yet this story will rotate between Annabeth's POV and Jason's POV so we know what is happening in both groups. Hope you all keep reading and Enjoy**

**bye**

**number1percyjacksonannabethf an**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

JASON

"What do you mean defy the fates?!" Jason yelled at the air in his room. Just his luck, a goddess comes, tells him something important and leaves without giving him any time to ask questions. Jason thought about it, Percy wasn't supposed to end up in tartarus! Percy could still be here, the fates wanted him to be here! Wait, the way fate is if one person changes their fate the change the fate of the entire world! Oh gods what has Percy gotten the world into!

Jason ran down the stairs to find Leo, Everyone else was just too despressed to fully focus. He found Leo sitting at a desk, tapping his fingers against the desk and the desk was steaming so it wasn't hard to guess that Leo was nervous. Jason looked over to see Leo studying scrolls written in ancient greek.

"Leo!" Jason said to get his attention. Leo was so surprised, he spun around and his hand burst into flame. "Woah, Leo, It's just me!"

"Sorry, Jason, just I was expecting an attack soon, it has been peaceful for, what, three hours now. Gaea's next attack should probably arrive any second now!" Leo said.

"Yeah anyways, I just got a visit from Nemisis-"

"Woah, hold up Nemisis came to visit you! To tell you what?"

"That's what I was about to tell you, she told me Percy wasn't supposed to fall into tartarus!"

"Woah, that fortune cookie, she gave me! The price was losing Annabeth not Percy," Leo exclaimed.

"What Fortune cookie!"

"Oh about that, remember the time Hazel and I meet Echo the Nymph and Narricus. Yeah we also met Nemisis, and she gave me this fortune cookie that would help me when I faced a problem I couldn't solve but there would be a price. I used it to save Frank and Hazel's lives. I thought the price was Percy and Annabeth falling into tartarus but now you tell me that Percy wasn't supposed to go to tartarus with Annabeth, so Nemisis is going to make sure everything is balanced again! We should be having good luck!"

I sighed leave it to Leo to leave out something important! Then I realized that this is why Leo had thought it was his fault. Leo had said something else though that also caught Jason's attention! Leo thought they would have some good luck!

"Leo what type of good luck do you think we will get?" He asked.

"Well if I can figure out these scrolls then I can enhance the ship with new weapons, maybe even a new database! Gaea wouldn't stand a chance against us if I managed to do that!"

"Really!" Jason said. It was almost too good to believe. They could win this war!

"The best part is I have almost figured them out!" Leo exclaimed, "I think it's the fact that Percy and Annabeth are in tartarus. It just makes me want to beat Gaea even more then I already did! I think taking Percy and Annabeth to tartarus was the final straw!"

"Yeah, well the fate of the quest has also changed cause of Percy's decision! I don't know how but I think Nemisis really came to tell me that the fate of the Quest is in our hands now, and we make our own paths! The fates don't even Know how this war will end now!"

Leo was about to answer when the ship was thrown sideways.

"What was that?!" Leo asked Jason.

"I don't know but it looks like you were right Leo." Jason replied. Leo shot a confused look at Jason, "Gaea's next attack was on the way! I think it just arrived!"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

JASON

Jason and Leo rushed outside to find Frank fighting some storm spirits. Hazel was kneeling next to Nico who was out cold. Piper was at the other side of the ship in battle with what appeared to be a demigod

Leo and Jason ran over to Hazel seeing as she was the only one able to talk.

"Hazel, what happened?" Jason asked her.

"Nico was standing near the side of the ship when an army of storm spirits attacked the ship. Frank and I were talking when we heard a yell, and we raced up to find Nico unconscious and the spirits running around the boat, they appeared to be searching for something. Then this guy," She pointed to the man Piper was fighting, "showed up and almost killed me but Piper came up just in time and he turned his attention on her and then you guys came!"

Jason made his decision on where to go quickly. He told Leo to help Frank against the storm spirits, Hazel to take Nico down to the Infirmary and to get coach Hedge up here. He then quickly ran over to assist Piper.

When he got there the man immediately took notice of Jason. "Jason Grace," he said. Piper risked a look over her shoulder to see me standing about three feet away from her. She turned back just in time to block a blow from her opponent. "I've heard a lot about you, supposedly you're the most powerful on this ship, apart from that Percy Jackson fellow! Where is that guy anyway? I want a worthy competitor!" As soon as he said that, he hit Piper with the flat of his blade and she fell to the ground unconscious.

"I'm sorry but he isn't available right now so you'll have to settle for me right now!" Jason spat at him. The man smirked.

"Oh that's right he's in Tartarus!" And with that the two of us charged into battle against each other. He struck first and swung his sword, Jason blocked his blade. Jason didn't want to kill him seeing as he could give them information but he needed to disarm him or else Jason was dead.

The two fought for what felt like hours, Jason had to admit this guy was good. Jason was so busy fighting he almost forgot about Piper. He remembered and turned to see if she was okay, when the man hit the flat of blade against Jason's knee. The hit had so much power, Jason fell to the ground beside Piper. The impact with the ground was so hard Jason's blade clattered out of his hands.

"I had strict orders not to kill any of you, but how can I resist when the one of the most powerful of the seven is lying there disarmed waiting for me to finish the job!" He laughed at Jason.

"Who are you?" Jason asked not wishing to die by an opponent whom he didn't know.

"I am a simple servant," the man said.

"Whose servant? Gaea's!?"

The man was about to reply when a storm spirit galloped over to him carrying some scrolls. Realization dawned on Jason. Leo's scrolls to improve the ship! The man took one last look at Jason. "Master Perseus will kill you himself if you don't die on your way to the doors of death. You can't win this battle demigods, not without Annabeth and Percy, and not without these," He held up the scrolls, "We will meet again Demigods and next time you won't be so lucky!" He slammed the flat of the blade into Jason.

Just before Jason slipped unconscious, He saw the man was getting away _I guess Leo was wrong, we won't be having good luck any time soon. _And with that he gave in and let the darkness take over.

**Hey guys! So I know I haven't updated in a long time so today I wrote two chapters to make up for it! I hope you enjoyed these chapters and if any of you have any suggestions on what should happen in the story please tell me! I want to make sure you all still like my story! Also I would just like to say that ****_A whole new beginning _****by ****_MTrenchRox_**** is a great story and I would suggest that you all take some time to look at it because I really enjoyed reading it! Again sorry for the long time it took to update and I hope you enjoyed reading these two chapters.**

** Oh and I would like to say thank you to everyone who has followed, favorite, and reviewed. I think it is awesome of all of you and as long as you keep reading I don't intend to quit writing this story!**

**Enjoy and if you take my advice about a whole new beginning tell me what you thought of it!**

**Bye**

**Number1percyjacksonannabethf an**


	10. AN

**Hey! I know I know, I haven't updated in FOREVER and I feel horrible about it! As you may or may not know I did start an SYOC because I had an idea that was bugging me for a while now. I actually have too many ideas and also as you my or may not know I am writing a book that is looking might be published but we need to completely finish it first, I am writing it with two of my friends hence the we. Also the point of this authors note was to say that I don't want to give up this story but I am facing massive writers block. I don't know what should happen next. I have the ending planned but I don't know what will happen next. I would like to say that if anyone has an idea then please tell me even if it is small if you have anything I can work off for my story please tell me. I WILL GIVE YOU CREDIT FOR THE IDEA! I will not take it and then not give any credit to you. I love you guys so much and you guys make me feel so good about my writing. You guys are so supportive and I feel amazing every time I get a review a follow or a favorite! Thank you! I am not planning on giving up on this story but I am busy trying to become a published author. I appreciate all the support. You guys are amazing **

**See ya,**

**Number1percyjacksonannabethfan **


	11. Chapter 10

**OMG! I am soo sorry that it has taken me so long to update! I am working on a book that I am writing with my friends and hoping to get published! I have also been really busy between school and everything else I just can't believe it took me so long to update! **

** I would really like to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed! I haven't gotten any negative reviews only really nice positive ones asking me to keep writing and updating! I am so thankful that you guys like my writing and I would just like to say that I do not intend on giving up on this story as long as you guys keep reviewing! I will try to write quicker and please review! Enjoy!**

CHAPTER 9

ANNABETH

When Annabeth woke up she couldn't believe what she saw! There was a girl that looked really familiar and a guy that looked like Percy, it was so confusing and she felt like she should know exactly who they are, except she didn't.

Percy was beside her still sleeping but who could really blame him. Anyone would be tired after everything that happened. He looked so cute sleeping with the little bit of drool coming out of his mouth. She still remembered the first thing she said to him when he was fully conscious.

"I see your up, do you have you decision, because if I have to kill you I would rather do it sooner or later while Percy is asleep." Someone said from behind Annabeth. It was then that Annabeth realized the girl was standing behind her. The girl's brown hair was braided and she had her sword sheathed. Annabeth got a closer look at her and realized she was actually really pretty apart from the various injuries that littered her face and body.

"We are going to accept your help." Annabeth replied to her. She nodded, and sat on the ground next to Annabeth. She spread out her legs and layed her sword beside her. She glanced at Percy and shook her head as if she was trying to get an image out of her head.

"I am rather happy I won't have to kill you! I would not enjoy that especially when Perseus is accompanying you. He is supposedly a great warrior!" She told Annabeth.

"The best I know!" Annabeth said, "But don't tell him I said that he would get full of himself!" She told the girl.

The girl let out a small laugh. "Somehow I doubt you are being very serious about that, from what I heard Percy would never be like that!"

"You're right," Annabeth said. "You know I could really use something to call you, I don't think 'Girl' suits you very well."

"I suppose your right, you can call me Andra." She told Annabeth smiling. Andra! That was the name from Annabeth's dream.

Annabeth shook her head. She looked at Andra and tried to figure out her personality. When they first met Annabeth thought she would be cold and hostile but now she appeared to be more friendly. Andra sighed.

"Okay, I think I should tell you what I know about tartarus. I have been done here for around a year, it's hard to tell time down here because it works differently here than up there in the mortal world. Either way Tartarus is laid out like this." She drew a straight line with her sword in the sandy ground beneath them. "Tartarus is really just one straight line as far as I can tell. There are some paths off of the line. These create caves and tunnels." She drew some lines that ran off the main line. "Also in the center there is an arena of sorts. Monsters will be monsters, this arena is for anyone who is in Tartarus. To get past you will have to face whatever they through past you, the only way to survive it is either to win or surrender. I haven't tried yet because if you surrender you can't try again. Every person gets only one chance, however, if you win your whole group gets to go through. SO only one of us would have to win to get past them. Lastly as far as I know the doors of death are on the far end of tartarus. So we have a long way to go!" She finished by drawing a circle in the middle of the line. Monsters won't hesitate to kill you, here as well so you will need a weapon. Which reminds me!" Andra looked in the bag she had been carrying. "I believe this is yours!" She handed Annabeth a dagger, Annabeth's dagger.

"Where did you find it?" She said taking it. She had thought it was gone for good.

"Arachne fell in just before you. I killed her scattered her remains and then your dagger and laptop fell. Sorry the laptop broke upon impact but I managed to keep the dagger intact." She shrugged.

"Thank you so much, you know you aren't as bad as you seem." Annabeth said clutching her dagger tightly.

"Well I should be polite to my allies shouldn't I?" She said laughing. She stood up and picked up her supplies. "You might want to wake up Perseus, we should get going!"

"He would probably prefer being called Percy." Annabeth told her.

"I know, it's just I am so used to cal- you know it doesn't matter, Percy it is!" And she walked towards the outskirts but you could tell something had upset her… But what?

**I know it is short but I hoped you liked it! And did you all see the house of hades cover! It was amazing! Next chapter will be up soonish! Oh and has anyone read the Vindico, because you know the author Wesley King? I got to meet him and now we are penpals, and just to tell the people that part of my SYOC, I would like to let you know that if you have read the Vindico, the imitators is based loosely around it, you will start seeing connections soon. If you haven't read it READ IT NOW! Just kidding but you really should read it. It is really good. Anyway**

**So long for now,**

**Number1PJAfan**


End file.
